A Haunting at Jump City High
by EmbracingRain
Summary: Getting detention isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. That is unless you're locked in the school after hours and there's a mysterious killer on the loose. Now Kori, Rich, Rachael, Gar, and Victor have to escape before the worst happens...
1. Chapter 1

**A Haunting at Jump City High is based off of an episode of Boy Meets World. The one where they're locked in school at night, and there's a killer on the loose. If you've seen that episode, you know what I'm talking about. It's a little bit different of course. This will be updated every other day because I have another chapter story going at the moment.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The Titans are way to expensive for me to afford on an allowance of seven dollars a week. AND PACO THE EVIL TEDDY BEAR IS OWNED BY MY FRIEND MELISSA. HE'S OWNED AND COPYRIGHTED (FEBUARY 14TH, 2005) AND SHE THOUGHT OF HIM HERSELF. SHE HAS GIVEN ME SPECIAL PERMISSION TO USE HIM IN THIS STORY.  
**

**Dedication: Thugette90 (Christi) and my friends Sarah, Stephanie, and Melissa.**

**Summary: Getting detention isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. That is unless you're locked in the school after-hours and there's a mysterious killer on the loose. Now Kori, Rich, Rachael, Gar, and Victor have to escape before the worst happens...

* * *

**

**A Haunting at Jump City High **

**by RupertLover09 **

**Chapter One**

Kori Anders slipped into her History seat between two of her four best friends ten minutes late to class. Once again, her sister had taken the car to school, leaving Kori to walk, and they lived ten miles from school. Hoping that her teacher Miss Gibbons hadn't noticed, she opened her text book to the asssigned page, she prepared to do her work.

"Miss Anders!" Miss Gibbons snapped. Kori's head whipped up and Richard Grayson and Rachael Roth looked at her. She could feel Gar Logan and Victor Stone's eyes on her too. "This is the _fourth_ time you've been late this week. Detention!" Kori winced and got out a piece of paper and started taking notes out of the book.

"_Again_, Kori?" Richard whispered.

"Look, Richard, I don't need this today. Alright?" Kori was one of the only four students in the school who could get away with calling him Richard. Everybody else referred to him as Dick. Richard gazed at her from behind his sunglasses for a few seconds and returned to his work.

"Mr. Grayson, how many times must I tell you not to wear your sunglasses in here? I believe that I've now told you six times today. Take them off."

"But, Miss Gibbons-"

"Mr. Grayson, take off the sunglasses."

"Miss Gibbons, you don't-"

"Detention!" Miss Gibbons shrieked. Richard sneered at her and returned to his notes. "Class, pass in your homework from last night please." Papers were passed forward and the teacher shuffled through them. "Well, well. Once again Mr. Logan has failed to complete his homework." Gar Logan stood up to take a bow, Kori and Rachael laughed. "That is enough, Mr. Logan! This is the second week in a row that you have not done your homework. Therefore, I find it sufficient to give you detention."

"Aw, but, Miss G.-"

"Mr. Logan, return to your work. Mr. Stone, take off the baseball cap." Victor ignored her. "Mr. Stone!" He looked up. "Baseball cap, Mr. Stone."

"It's not against the dress code though, Miss G."

"Yes, but it _is_ against my classroom rules. Now take off the hat or recieve a detention."

"Miss G., you wouldn't seriously give me detention."

"Detention!"

"But-"

"Would you like to make it two, Mr. Stone?" Victor sighed and returned to his work. "Class, please turn in yesterday's notes."

Rachael's eyes widened as the boy in front of her took the wrong paper off her desk. "God damn it!" she growled. "That was _not_ supposed to be taken up!"

"Well, Miss Roth, would you mind telling us who Paco the Evil Teddy Bear is? I'm sure we'd all like to know." Miss Gibbons held up a picture of a very sinnister looking teddy bear. Rachael turned a very delicate shade of rose. "Detention, Miss Roth!"

* * *

"I can't believe that _I_ got detention!" Kori whined as she slammed her locker shut and walked with her friends to the detention room that was situtated on the third and topmost floor of the school. "Why does Miss Gibbons have to be so strict?" 

"Hey, Rae got detention for a drawing of a teddy bear." Gar said, poking Rachael in the side.

"And you got one for not doing your homework." Rachael retorted.

"You know, there's this rumor that the detention room is haunted." Victor said from the back of the group. Richard and Kori burst into laughter.

"Yeah right, Vic!" Richard grinned looking at his very somber friend, his laughter dying out. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, you remember that Anna Marie girl? Well, she got detention last year and just disappeared."

"She did not, Vic." Kori said. "She moved to Cleveland." She sat down at a desk towards the back of the classroom by the door and dropped her backpack on the floor (a/n: that rhymed! hehehe!).

"She did not! She died!"

"Whatever. So, what are we supposed to do?" Raven asked.

"You're to sit here for an hour in complete silence." Miss Gibbons replied as she marched into the classroom, slamming her brief case on the desk. It was then that the five friends noticed that there were only two doors and no windows in the room. A large crash of thunder made everyone jump. "Detention starts now."

For forty-five minutes they sat in silence barely daring to breathe until thunder crashed down on them again and the lights went out. There was a loud scream of fright and the lights flickered back on again. Kori gasped and pointed at the teacher's desk.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive criticism, suggestions, and requests are welcome! But no flames please!**  



	2. Chapter 2

**I realize that this isn't a very popular category, but if you like this story, please review for it! Even if you don't like it, please review. I take constructive criticism, suggestions, and requests, but not flames.I highly value your opinions.

* * *

**

**Dedication: My friend Melissa and Thugette90.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

**

**A Haunting at Jump City High**

**by RupertLover09**

**Chapter Two **

**_Kori gasped and pointed at the teacher's desk._**

Her friends followed her shaking finger to the front of the room where Miss Gibbons sat, slumped over as if sleeping. A knife was protruding from her back, blood soaking her white blouse and staining it a deep crimson. There was nobody else in the room. Kori reached for Richard's hand and stared at the body in horror.

"W-we ha-have to g-get out of h-here!" Rachael stuttered, dashing from her seat and going to the door at the back of the classroom. She twisted the handle and pulled on it; the door wouldn't open. She even tried pushing on it. "You guys? T-the door's l-locked. Somebody has to try the one up at the front of the classroom. And it's not gonna be me." Everybody looked at eachother in fear.

"M-maybe we should all go up together." Kori suggested. They all stared at eachother for a few more minutes and came upon the silent decision that it was a good idea. They left their seats and walked to the front of the class, carefully avoiding Miss Gibbons' body. Victor reached out and tried the door, finding it to be locked also. "We have to get out of here!" Kori wailed, burying her head in Richard's shoulder. "We _have_ to!" As if responding to this, the map at the front of the class rolled down, cutting through the thick, horror-filled silence eerily. The five friends looked at it.

_Nobody gets out alive._

"It's written in blood." Gar whispered, as if he was afraid of waking the dead (a/n: Miss Gibbons). The words dripped down the surface to which they had been applied, proving Gar's hunch correct.

"Maybe we could pick the lock." Richard said, walking back to the other door, he turned to Rachael and Kori. "One of you got a bobby pin?"

"Do you really think we'd carry bobby pins?" Rachael snapped. "You're the one who takes Kung Fu around here! Why don't you kick the door open?" But Richard wasn't listening He was busy staring at the shade that had been pulled down with intense concentration. A jingling sound filled their ears, getting louder as it got closer. The shadow of somebody moved past the door, it seemed to be pushing something.

"The janitor!" Kori exclaimed. "Get his attention! Quick!" Richard started banging on the door, with one good punch, it went flying off its hinges and landed with a loud bang on the floor. The jingling stopped. All five friends cautiously exited the class and looked down the hall at the janitor who had a knife stuck in his back, blood darkening his uniform.

"Oh my God." Rachael muttured.

"Holy shit." Vic and Richard said at the same time. Kori let out a small "Eep" and scooted closer to Richard and he wrapped his arm around her waist as she sobbed silently.

"Not janitor Bob." Gar said. "He was so cool."

"We have to get out of here." Rachael declared, but seconds later, a loud bang echoed throughout the halls. "Was that a gun?" she squeeked, taking hold of Gar's hand, something she normally wouldn't have done. Another crash sounded followed by several more, in a few seconds all the lockers surrounding them started opening and banging shut. Nobody noticed the small, child-like figure cloaked in black that floated behind them and down the opposite hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, for those of you who are reading this. I've started to kill off main characters in this chapter, as you will soon see. Everybody who's guessed on who's killing the staff, IS WRONG! The killer is a surprise, you'll find out in a few chapters who it is.**

**What are you doing reading this author's note anyways? Read the stinkin' story for crying out loud!

* * *

A Haunting at Jump City High**

**by RupertLover09**

**Chapter Three **

**_Nobody noticed the small child-like figure cloaked in black that floated behind them and down the opposite hall._**

"What're we gonna do?" Victor whispered as the lockers suddenly stopped banging open and closed. "Miss G. is dead. Even the frigging **janitor** is dead! There's obviously some psychotic murdurer in here."

"And he's picking us off one by one." Rachael said quietly, her hand still linked with Gar's. "There's no way out."

Kori shuddered and manuvered herself closer to Richard so their bodies were pressed up against eachother tightly. Richard, who would have been enjoying this thouroughly, were it not for the fact that they were locked in the school with some crazed idiot that had a fetish for killing innocent people, wrapped his arms around her waist tighter with a look of determination on his face. "Well, we're going to try and find one." he declared. "Everybody has their cell phones, right?" They all nodded. "Good. Me and Kori will search the first floor. If we find a way out, we'll call you. You three search up here. Try and find an open window if you can. We're not going down without a fight."

Before anybody could move, Kori's cell phone started ringing, it's cheerful melody unfit for the situation they were in. It echoed throughout the school, the lyrics of "Walking on Sunshine" mocking them. With a shaking hand, she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and took it out. "H-hello?" she choked out. There was a long pause on the other end of the line before a male's voice rasped it's answer.

_"Victor is next."_

The line went dead just as lightning struck against the obsidian flavored sky outside the only window in the hall. The lights flickered off, and the sound of manical laughter was heard as the criminal took his next victim's life.

* * *

"I don't like the fact that we left Victor behind, Richard." Kori said as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. "I understand that he's dead, but couldn't we have, I dunno, moved him or something?" 

"I didn't really think of that, Kor, but once we get out of here, everything'll be okay. I promise." Richard replied, keeping her close to himself as they walked on. Kori looked up at him with a grateful smile. On the sudden impulse to do something she wouldn't ordinarily have done, she stood on the very tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his lips (a/n: Robin's taller than Starfire in this, just so you know). As she pulled away, he looked at her with a dazed expression on his face. "What was that for?" he asked, grinning toothily.

"In case we don't get out of here alive." she responded, returning his smile, not fully prepared for what he was going to do next. In an instant, he had pulled her to himself and started kissing her with every ounce of passion that he had in him. She returned it eagerly, neither ready for the two blood curdling screams that reached their ears from the library on the second floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, ya'll! Okay, so this is almost done, which is a good thing since I start highschool very soon. Like next week soon. Yeah, I don't want to go back, but I don't really have a choice do I? I'm coming out with another story after this one and Shadows of the Future: A Few Simple Words are complete. There's a description of it in my profile, and I'm begging you to check it out and give me some ideas for the title because I can't think of one. And please read Shadows of the Future and Shadows of the Future: A Few Simple Words while you're at it. I'm desperate for people's opinions on them. Thankies!

* * *

A Haunting at Jump City High 

by RupertLover09

Chapter Four

**_ ...neither prepared for the two blood curdling screams that reached their ears from the library on the second floor._**

Kori and Richard broke apart and glanced up the stairwell. The darkness loomed down on them as Gar and Rachael kept screaming at the top of their lungs. Without a glance backwards, Kori and Richard dashed up the stairs and down several hallways to where their friends stood, shaking, in front of the doors of the library. Thunder was brought down on them again followed by maniacal laughter and a soft woosh of something passing by. As it passed, Rachael noticed it out of the corner of her eye and tugged timidly on Gar's sleeve.

"Something's in here with us, guys." she whispered, staring down the passage that the tiny figure had disappeared down. Kori looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

"Did you just realize that, Rae?" she said sardonically. She turned back to Richard who was examining the double doors that were jammed shut. He looked up at his friends and glanced around at them.

"Somebody gimme their credit card or something." he instructed. Gar reached into his back pocket and pulled out his credit card from his wallet and handed it to Richard. Richard took it and slid it between the doors, waiting for the click of the lock that would signal that the doors were open. A loud click cut through the silence, making everybody jump in surprise. The door swung open with a loud creak and the four remaining friends made their way in, Rachael fumbling for the light switch.

As the room was bathed in a soft golden light, the air immediately became colder and stale with the stench of death and decay. Kori coughed and pulled her t-shirt up over her nose to block the smell. "My God! What is that?" she demanded in a whisper. "It smells like somebody dug up a grave!"

"It's probably all these books." Gar replied. "Have you seen what people spill on them? The other day, Byrd the Nerd dumped his tomato soup on like fifteen of them and the library lady was soooo pissed! It was hilarious!"

"Byrd the Nerd? That really weird kid in Mr. Wilson's class?"

"Yeah. I've never seen the library lady so pissed."

"That's a really funny story, Garfield, but now is **not** the time for hilarity." Richard hissed sternly, taking Kori's free hand and leading her further into the library. A loud shriek sounded from the doorway, and Richard, Kori, and Gar turned around to see Rachael staring out at the hallway, fear apparent in her eyes.

"There's something moving out there." she said, turning to face them. "I only got a glimpse of it, but it looked like a little kid's toy doll wearing a black robe or something." Gar snorted.

"Are you trying to tell us that some little kid let loose one of their dolls and it's killing us all? Jeez, Rachael, I thought you were sane."

"I'm serious, Garfield Logan. Something's out there. The three of you go ahead and search here, but I'm going out there to find it." Rachael replied shortly, she turned on her heel and stormed from the library.

"Gar, go with her." Kori told him. "She shouldn't be out there alone." Gar nodded and hurried after Rachael, but before he could get too far, the lights cut out again and Rachael screamed.

"Rae." Gar murmured weakly, as a loud bang sounded, followed consecutively by dozens more. A loud screeching sound, like that of nails on a black board, reached their ears and cut through the stale air.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Kori whispered, as they approached Rachael's body which was lying face up in the middle of the floor. Her eyes were wide open and glassy and blood was pouring from her stomach, staining the floor crimson red and making her black shirt even blacker. Gar dropped to his knees and ran a hand through her short purple hair, tears dripping from his forest green eyes and hitting her pale forehead softly. 

"Rae."

Kori and Richard stepped around Gar and Rachael, avoiding the elfin lake of blood and looked around for the source of the murderer. Locker doors were smashed in and hanging off their hinges, tile had been chipped and cracked, and there were deep scratch marks in the wall as though something with claws had ran their hands along it. "Everything has been destroyed," Kori commented (a/n: Quote from **Stranded**! Hehehe!), placing her hand on one of the locker doors that was particularly mangled.

"But who did this?" Richard asked, as they continued walking.

"Not who. What." Gar corrected him, standing up to join his friends. "Whatever's been doing this is definitely not human. Nothing human could leave these marks."

"So what do we do?" Kori said, glancing worriedly at the two boys.

"We find it. But first, I really have to pee."

"You can wait." Richard snapped. "We can't split up. Not now. If we split up, it's a death sentence for all of us."

"Great!" Kori exlcaimed, her voice threaded with worry and fright. "So we die no matter what!" As though something of a higher power was answering, her cell phone started playing "Walking on Sunshine" again. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "What?" she growled into the reciever.

_"Say good-bye to Garfield."_ The same raspy voice that had announced Victor's impending doom replied.

"Who **is** this?" Kori demanded. "Why are you calling me?"

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

"Yes I would. Who are you?"

_"I'm not telling."_ Once again, the line went dead and the lights flickered out. Footsteps approached, Kori felt Richard take her hand and pull her to him effortlessly. She wasn't going to resist at that point. She'd take all the protection she could get.

"Gar?" she called out.

"What?"

"Don't be scared, okay?"

"What? Kori, is this some sort of joke?"

"No, Gar, I swear that it's not."

"Guys, I think I figured out who's in here with us."

"Really?" Richard asked, he wrapped his arms tighter around Kori's waist. "Who is it?" The footsteps were getting closer and somebody was breathing heavily down Gar's neck.

"It's-Hey! Dude! Let go of m-Ugh!" Gar was cut short by somebody taking a knife to his throat.

"Gar!" Kori and Richard yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, this is the last chapter, ya'll! Thanks for reading and reviewing for this story. I hope you like the end of this just as much as I did. And please read my other stories. I'm begging you!**_

* * *

**A Haunting at Jump City High**

**by RupertLover09**

**Chapter Five**

**_"Gar!" Kori and Richard yelled._**

"Okay," Kori said. She was pacing up and down an isle of books in the library and staring at her blood soaked shoes. "There has to be a pattern or something. This guy has to havesome sort of motive or something."

"Like what, Kori?" Richard snapped, anger coursing through his body and every word. He'd just witnessed the murders of three of his best friends and knew that either he or Kori would be next. This guy was going to pay if the last thing Richard ever did. He wasn't about to lose Kori, not when they were so close to becoming more than friends.

"I don't know, Richard." Kori replied. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and making them sparkle in the dim lights of the library. A stray pearl slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Why would somebody do this? Why would somebody kill three innocent teenagers?" She stopped in front of him and stared up into his eyes. "I-I'm scared, Richard." Richard softened and pulled her close, letting her cry into his shoulder. As they stood there, wrapped in eachothers arms, a book fell off one of the shelves, followed quickly by several more. Kori pulled away slightly and they watched the novels fall.

"This is not normal." Richard whispered. Kori, who couldn't find her voice, nodded in response. Fear ripped violently through the two teens as thuds and crashes surrounded them, getting closer with every passing second. Books fell, lights flickered, and the stench of death got stronger as something whoosed into the library. Kori shivered against Richard as the temperature dropped drastically and evil laughter bore down on them from all directions. The murderer swept closer, and they could hear his ragged breathing just around the corner of the row. Lightning crackled and a small, furry, brown paw peaked around the edge of the bookshelf sending Kori and Richard back a few paces as they stared at it in confusion. A shadowed face appeared next, followed by the rest of the murderer. In it's right hand rested a scythe that was at least three times it's hight and probably ten times it's weight. Whoever it was, they were no more than two feet tall.

"You are looking death in the face!" the Grim Reaper rip off snarled at them. He pulled off his hood, revealing fuzzy brown ears and a black nose. The murderer was-

"Paco the Evil Teddy Bear?" Kori snorted with a grin.

"Yes! The creation of your evil friend! She invented me to kill you, and I am here to do my duty!" Paco the Evil Teddy Bear raised his scythe as lightning flashed and thunder rolled again.

* * *

"I said: detention is over!" Kori, Richard, Rachael, Gar, and Victor all raised their heads to see a fully alive Miss Gibbons standing up from her seat. 

"What happened?" Gar asked, rubbing his eyes as if he didn't believe that Miss Gibbons was real.

"All five of you fell asleep. Now get out!" Miss Gibbons replied, pointing them to the door. Without hesitation, all five scurried out of the room at top speed. Miss Gibbons sighed and let a smirk cross her face. Oh how she loved being the one who got to be the detention teacher. Especially on days when she felt particularly...evil. "You've done well, Paco." she said, patting her stuffed teddy bear on the head. "I just might consider promoting you."


End file.
